Nightmares
by woodster93
Summary: We all have them, but sometimes they seem so real and take over your life. Written after a conversation on Twitter. Its only a short one shot but enjoy.


**I decided to write this after conversations on Twitter. It's very short but I hope you enjoy it still.**

Nightmares

" _ **Elliot," she breathed as she looked across the squad room and saw him kneeling down beside Jenna. He looked over to her his eyes wide with shock as people ran around the room shouting and yelling, but all she saw was him and the blood on his hands…**_

Her eyes lids flickered and she gasped for breath.

" _ **Elliot's handed his papers in," said Don stood by his desk. She shook her head and prayed she wouldn't be sick as his words sunk in…**_

Tears rolled from her eyes and down her cheeks falling onto the pillow.

" _ **You heard from Elliot?" asked Fin she shook her head and picked up her drink taking a long drink…..**_

More tears fell as her head tossed from side to side and soaked the pillow.

 _ **She pulled at her hands but they were tied tightly behind her back. He looked down at her laughing before putting out the cigarette on her chest and laughing…. She flung her head from side to side as he tried to pour the vodka down her throat…..**_

In her sleep she coughed as she felt the liquid burning her throat.

" _ **My old Partner, he'd know what to do, he wouldn't question himself after what you've done…He would kick your teeth in, break your legs, break your arms, break your back, break your face…..Maybe I should call him…Maybe I should get him…."**_

Her eyes shot open and she gasped for breath as she flung herself up into a sitting position. Sweat soaked through her t-shirt as she looked frantically around her dark bedroom. Her eyes locked onto the closed bathroom door and her body began to shake. She had left it open with the light on, it was now closed.

She reached into the drawer by her bed and took out her weapon and slowly cocked it and took off the safety catch, her hands shaking. She took a deep breath as she stood and slowly and quietly made her way towards the door. She stood listening through the door her ear pressed to it; she could hear the shower….. The shower, who the hell breaks in and takes a shower.

She licked her lips and slowly turned the door handle being as quietly as she could, and carefully pushed open the door. The room was full of steam but she could see the large silhouette of someone behind the curtain.

She swallowed hard and raised her weapon her hand shaking as she lifted the other hand towards the curtain. She let out a long slow breath to try and calm herself and then pulled the curtain back quickly, pointing her weapon into the shower.

"Jesus Christ Liv!" he yelled jumping back and staring down at the weapon pointed that was pointed to his chest. He watched her as a confused and shocked look fell across her face.

"What?... What….You?" she tried to ask never lowering her weapon.

He reached forward slowly and took hold of the weapon.

"It's okay Baby," he said softly. "Just … Just give me your gun," he said trying to smile.

She shook her head keeping hold of the weapon.

"What are you doing here….. You… You left me….You just left?" she asked him her head cocking to the side as she spoke.

"Liv… Sweetheart, I was gone for three days….. I had to go with Munch remember?"

She shook her head.

"No! You ….. You left me, you….. You left the job, never called," she said tears spilling from her eyes. "You fucking left me!" she yelled.

He gripped the weapon harder and pulled it towards him as she finally let go of it. He quickly put the safety catch on and threw it across the bathroom onto his pile of clothes. Olivia didn't move as she stood staring at him.

"You …Left me," she said again quietly.

He stepped forward out of the warm spray and reached for her but she stepped back.

"Liv, I didn't go anywhere," he smiled. "I'm right here," he said reaching for her again. This time she didn't step back as he took hold of her hand.

She closed her eyes tight and shook her head.

"You….You didn't leave," she said opening her eyes.

"No baby, well only for a few days while I sorted everything out with Kathy."

She looked at him still confused.

"You had that dream again didn't you?" he asked her pulling her closer to the edge of the bath.

"A dream?" she asked him as she looked down at their joined hands. "You didn't leave," she whispered.

"No Baby, I didn't leave you," he smiled as she finally looked back up at him.

"It was all just a nightmare," she said to him as everything came back to her.

Elliot nodded and stepped back under the water his hand still in hers pulling her forward. She stepped over the side of the bath and under the hot water as he pulled her into his arms.

"It was all just a nightmare," he said kissing the top of her head. "I would never leave you," he told her as his hands went to her t-shirt and he pulled the soaked material up and off her still trembling body.

"It was so real," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "God it was so real," she sobbed against his chest as he held her tightly.

"I know sweetheart, I know," he said running his fingers through her hair. "I think it's time you went to talk to someone about these dreams," he told her. "You have been having them for three months now, since the shooting at the station."

"I know and they are getting worse each time and each time they seem more real. You leave, you don't get in touch, I'm kidnapped and you aren't there….."

"Ssshhh," he said against her hair. "I am here and I'm not going anyway. I love you Olivia Benson…. I love you," he said kissing the side of her head. "As I told you that night when I came to you after the shooting, I need you, your everything to me and I'm never going to leave you…..Ever," he said lifting her head up and cupping her face. "And I will always be here for you, no matter what," he said lowering his mouth to hers and kissing her softly as he cupped the back of her head. "I love you ," he breathed into her mouth."

"I love you to," she breathed back. "Always."

 **I know it was short but please review if you feel like it.**


End file.
